Fear Factor
Fear Factor is the fourth episode of the first season and the overall fourth episode of Charmed Reborn. Description Melinda calls a Warren from the other side to help drag the Charmed Ones out of their deepest fears, but will they be able to defeat Barbas before Death takes a Halliwell? Cast Main Cast *Phoebe Tonkin as Annie Halliwell *Lucy Hale as Penelope Halliwell *Daisy Ridley as Lacey Halliwell *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Katie Holmes as Melinda Halliwell *Georgie Henley as Prudence Warren-Wentworth Guest Stars *Billy Drago as Barbas *Emma Stone as Savannah Hanson *Jennette McCurdy as Jenny Carter *Hayden Panettiere as Chloe Monte *Ellen Greer as Piper Halliwell *Jenya Lano as Julia Monte *Unknown as Newsreporter Magical Notes Book of Shadows ''The Demon of Fear'' Also known as Barbas, appears on earth once every 1300 years on a Friday the 13th for twenty four hours. His appearance is attributed to the universal convergence of negative energies as derived from astrological charts. He derives his life force by feeding off the fears of witches. If he can kill 13 unmarried female witches before the stroke of midnight on the 13th he will be able to break free from his eternal bonds and walk the earth for eternity. A witch's only defense is to identify and then release her greatest fears. Do not rely on your wicca powers for defense, for in the face of your greatest fear, those powers are paralyzed. Potions TBA Spells ''To Summon the Dead Melinda used this spell to summon Prudence from The Beyond. 'P'''lace five candles in a loose circle on the floor, light the candles and then '''C'hant:'' H'''ear these words hear my cry ''S'pirit from the other side C'''ome to me I summon thee ''C'ross now the '''G'reat D'ivide Powers '''Fear Projection: Used by Barbas to read the fears of and then kill his victims. Flaming: Used by Barbas when teleporting. Telekinesis: Used by Melinda to bring the book to her and Lacey to try and attack Barbas. Hypnotic Suggestion: 'Used by Barbas to trick Chris into attacking Melinda. 'Energy Balls: Used by Barbas when attacking. Dream Leaping: Used by Melinda to get in contact with the girls. Orbing: Used by Chris to teleport. Fire Throwing: Used by illusion Lacey to attack her illusion family. Terms TBA Beings Magical Beings Prudence Warren-Wentworth- The only child of Melinda Warren and the spirit that resides in the Book of Shadows. Barbas- The Demon of Fear Mortals Chloe Monte- Barbas' first victim. Julia Monte- Chloe's mother. Emily Hanson- Savannah's (adoptive) mother. Notes & Trivia *This is Georgie Henley's first appearance as Prudence Warren-Wentworth. *This episode marks the first time an innocent has been killed. *Lacey uses Fire Throwing in an illusion before she develops the power in real life. References to other books, movies, etc... *The title is a reference to the show Fear Factor, which forced people to face their fears. *When Barbas says, "Be afraid Halliwell, be very, very afraid", he's referenceing to the 1986 horror film, The Fly, in which the phrase, "Be afraid, be very afraid" originated. * The description has the name of a Charmed episode title in it: "Death takes a Halliwell" Link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10679218/1/Charmed-Reborn-Episode-4-Season-1-Fear-Factor Category:Episodes Category:The Series Category:Season 1 Episodes